Return of Naruto
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Naruto's been missing from Konoha for ten years, but when he comes back, who knows what'll happen...warning! Character bashing! Rated for violence and gore, bloody murder. BEING REDONE. REWRITTEN VERSION IS UP.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Back

Chapter One: Coming Back

A twenty-two year old man stood at the Konoha gates, smiling up at it. "Good old Konoha…same as always. Ah, I'd better go in and get my friends to know me again. But who knows what the outcome will be?"

"Stranger, who are you?!" said a familiar voice to the right of him.

Naruto glanced to the left, where jounin ninja Neji stood. "State your business here," Neji said.

"Long time no see, Neji," said Naruto, grinning.

"I asked you who you were and why you were here."

"I came back to reacquaint myself with everybody."

"Were you a–" Neji stopped his sentence midway when he spotted the hitai-ate on Naruto's forehead, engraved was the sign of Konoha!

"Were you a shinobi here?"

"Neji, you're still as talkative as ever aren't you? Now, I'll go find Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei."

"You know them? Just who are you?"

"Well, I'm not surprised you don't recognize me," said Naruto.

He instantly transformed into himself ten years ago. Neji's eyes went wide with surprise. "Naruto? But we all thought you were dead! Nobody could find you for ten years and now you finally came back?"

"Ha ha ha, good one, Neji! I was moving around a lot, so that's probably why. Now, back to the present." Naruto changed back into his present self.

"Welcome back, Naruto. I'll inform Hokage-sama this."

"Oh yeah, I bet Tsunade-baachan will be really surprised!" Naruto said gleefully.

He walked right into the old village, people started to glance at him weirdly, some were rubbing their eyes.

After he rounded the corner, he spotted his former team sitting in the Ichiraku ramen bar.

Sakura turned around at that moment and caught sight of the older blonde. She stared.

Kakashi asked her, "What's wrong, Sakura?" He too turned around to look at the older Naruto.

Sasuke said, "What's worth staring at around here? Ever since Naruto left, there's been nothing to do."

"Hiya, Sasuke," came a male voice.

Sasuke turned around, annoyed, but instantly froze upon seeing Naruto. "Who are you?"

"Ha, too bad you don't recognize me anymore. I'll just have to show you!"

Naruto once again turned into his twelve-year old self. "Naruto?!" the trio cried.

"Yep. The one and only," Naruto said, grinning.

"Where the hell have you been?! Sakura's been worried sick!" Sasuke yelled.

"Um, well, I was moving from one country to another, learning different techniques and stuff like that," Naruto said, a bit sheepishly.

"Anyways, welcome back, Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Neji's going to Tsunade-baachan to tell her the news. I met him at the gate."

"You saw Neji already? Come on, re-introduce yourself!" Sakura scolded.

"I plan on doing that. So what's everybody doing?"

"Gai and Lee are still babbling about their stupid 'Spring of Youth' thing. Shikamaru is now an academy teacher at the Ninja Academy. He assists Iruka-sensei. Ino is currently on a mission as a chuunin with jounin Shino and chuunin Kiba. Hinata is a chuunin and still living in the Hyuuga Manor. Choji went for a vacation. He's a chuunin. Um…we're chuunin and Naruto, what's your rank?"

"Elite."

"What?!" Kakashi said.

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Sakura.

"No way you could be, dobe," said Sasuke.

"If you want, I could prove it to you," said Naruto.

"Fine. Training ground five," replied Kakashi, poofing into smoke.

Naruto grinned, and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and they both raced to the training grounds.

"You're late, you two," said Naruto.

"Well, excuse us for not being able to disappear like you!" Sakura said sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, come on. Do you want to see or not?"

All of them nodded and Kakashi said, "Naruto, how strong have you gotten?"

"A lot stronger. I made friends and allies in every village except the Sound."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "No way…"

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, who was glaring at him. "Hurry up, you want to face me, don't you?"

"Hell yeah!" screamed Sakura, running quickly towards Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: New Skills and Insults

Chapter Two: New Skills and Insults

Sakura threw a kunai at Naruto while she ran, but it totally missed him.

Sasuke activated the Sharingan so he could see Naruto's moves, but they were so fast, Sasuke couldn't keep up.

Kakashi was mildly shocked. 'Naruto improved this much? Surprising.'

Naruto appeared in front of the silver-haired jounin and said, "If I take off my weights, I'm even faster."

He made hand seals so quick, Kakashi couldn't follow them. Naruto puffed up his cheeks, then blew out fire, "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Kakashi was initiatively shocked. At the very last moment, he managed to use his groundhog technique and bury himself underground.

Sasuke and Sakura watched them, Sakura scared shitless. Naruto knew where Kakashi was, and so jumped up into a tree.

Kakashi emerged from under the dirt, clearly annoyed that Naruto knew where he was. Naruto jumped down in front of his sensei and punched him. Kakashi flew backwards several yards, hitting his back on a tree trunk and busting through at least three.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "No…way…" she whispered. "He defeated Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke was shocked. "No way the dobe could be that strong!"

"I am, and if you would kindly watch your backs, otherwise I'd've punched you to Sound country."

Sakura froze, before turning around, coming face to face with Naruto. "But, weren't you just with Kakashi?"

"Whatever. I'm surprised you don't even realize that is a clone," Naruto said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"A clone?" Sakura said. She turned around and saw Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke. "It really was Naruto's clone! But when did he do that?"

"Dobe, how the hell could you get that strong?" said Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, you've got no right to call me a dobe anymore."

"You still are, dobe. Now shut up," said Sasuke.

"Whatever. Sasuke, I really think that now _you_ are the dobe. Compared to me, that is."

"I told you to shut up, Naruto!" snarled Sasuke.

Sakura was furious. Not only had the new Naruto insulted her Sasuke, but he just had to call him a dobe! "Naruto!" she screamed.

"Oh, Sakura, what's new?"

"NARUTO, SHUT UP!" she yelled, running at him with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Okay, now I gotta deal with some feminine crap? This won't last too long," said Naruto, rolling his eyes.

Sakura threw all her shuriken with precise aim, but despite her best efforts, Naruto dodged them easily. Just as he was landing, she threw her kunai.

Naruto caught them all with his right hand. Sakura was even angrier. She sped at him angrily, ready to box his ears off.

The Kyuubi boy disappeared and came up behind her. He said, "And where were you watching…Sakura?"

With a flick of his finger, Naruto sent Sakura into darkness. Sasuke had a bored look on his face.

Naruto walked up to the Uchiha and said, "Sasuke, did you manage to kill Itachi yet?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed momentarily before he replied coldly, "No."

"You won't get the chance anyway. I killed him," said Naruto.

"Why you…I wanted to murder that traitor!" Sasuke shouted.

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you, " said Naruto, holding out a cloth bag.

At the bottom was blood, tons of it. And it was from an Uchiha. Sasuke opened the bag and rolling at the bottom was a gruesome, bloody, severed head. And it was Itachi's.

Sasuke started to shake. He wasn't crying, nor laughing. He was shaking in anger because Naruto had beat him to his goal.

"Na…ru…to…you…will…die…I…swear…" he gritted his teeth in an un-Sasuke like way.

"Oh?" sad Naruto. "Then I suppose you don't notice that someone's behind you."

Sasuke whirled around and saw Naruto, who kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards several yards.

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled. "I bet…you couldn't beat…the Hokage…even at your best!"

"Whatever. Sasuke, you're just acting like a real fat ass," said Naruto.

That did it. Sasuke exploded in anger and frustration and he activated his Sharingan. Naruto chuckled lowly. He saw slyly, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but that won't work on me!"

Naruto activated his special eyes: Demon Eyes! Sasuke tried to stare Naruto down, but Naruto's Demon Eyes forced him to look away and break off his supreme concentration.

All at once, he was chained to a wooden cutting board and he saw Naruto approach him. "Demon Eyes: Hell #2," whispered Naruto.

Naruto changed into Itachi and began the illusional pain of being tortured to death. Sasuke screamed every time he was cut deeply. But the worst thing is, the torture also made some very painful memories appear.

Kakashi struggled to get up and help his prize student, but he just fell back down, exhausted. "Kakashi-sensei, you need to rest," said Naruto.

"Naruto, looks like you've gotten really strong over the years," replied Kakashi, cocking one eye at his former student.

"Yeah, but I really want to kill Ororchimaru. I haven't been able to keep him still, so that's why I haven't murdered that ungrateful bastard yet," said Naruto.

"You…plan on killing the evil sannin?" asked Kakashi.

"Yep, and no one can stop me, although I think nobody will want to stop me," Naruto answered.

"Then…let your former team and I…help you," said Kakashi, who finally managed to stand up.

"Mm, okay, I'll consider this but nobody better drag me down," said Naruto.

"Oh, and Naruto? About the weights you're wearing…how many pounds?"

"Um…about 800," guessed Naruto. Kakashi's eye widened.

"You're wearing 800 pounds? Then, how fast are you really, Naruto?"

"I'd love to show you, but unfortunately, if I take these weights off when I'm not in a battle, a real serious battle, I will lose control and Kyuubi will take over. So, Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry," said Naruto.

"Nothing to apologize about. Now, about your former teammates…what do you think of them now?"

"Ah, Sasuke used to call me a dobe, but I don't think that's true anymore. And Sakura…she's still somewhat useless, in my opinion."

"And me, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Ah, sorry, sensei. I still think you're pretty good, although you need to work on your speed and gain more styles," he said.

Kakashi chuckled silently. "Well, how about you visit Iruka and Tsunade? They really miss you."

"Tsunade-baachan is probably already informed that I'm back. Iruka-sensei, though…I'll go visit him!"


	3. Chapter 3: Reacquaintance

Chapter Three: Re-acquainting

The blonde vessel walked away disappearing from sight in the trees. He walked into the Ninja Academy, where Iruka was standing in front telling the class about the generation of Hokages.

The Academy teacher turned his head slightly towards the incomer and stopped his history lesson, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I just came back to visit this place. You're doing well, _sensei,_" said Naruto, grinning his foxy grin.

Iruka almost fell over when he saw Naruto. "Naruto! When did you get back? Nobody could find you!"

He swept the twenty-two year old in a crushing hug. "Ah…sensei…I can't breathe," said Naruto.

Iruka realized what he was doing and released his arm. "So, Naruto, what on earth have you been doing for these ten years? They almost marked you as a missing nin!"

Naruto snorted contemptuously, "As if! I'm just moving from country to country, simple explanation."

"Iruka? Are you there? The Hokage wants to–" said Ebisu. He stopped instantly upon seeing Naruto's older face. "Y-you!"

"Surprised, Ebisu?" Naruto taunted.

"You…our village disgrace…why did you come back?!"

Naruto frowned. "You didn't want me to come back, hmm? Pft."

"Anyways, Iruka, Tsunade-sama wants to see y–" Ebisu started, but was silenced by a glare from the angry academy teacher.

"How…dare you…insult…one of my…best students…Ebisu!" said Iruka.

Naruto said, "I'll go see Tsunade-baachan, okay, Iruka-sensei?"

His former teacher didn't answer. He was too busy beating up Ebisu to notice.

The blond sighed. "All right, I take that as a yes." He walked out the academy, but was suddenly glomped by a very tearful Godaime.

"Naruto, where the hell've you been?! I missed you so much, I almost died worrying!" Tsunade cried, hugging him so tightly, Naruto felt his lungs being crushed.

"Tsunade-sama, could you please release my air source?" coughed Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It's good to see you again," said Tsunade, smiling at him.

"By the way, Tsunade-baachan, do you still have that monstrous strength of yours?"

"Yes, I do, want me to use it on you?" Tsunade threatened playfully.

"Just try me," replied the adult elite coolly.

"You sure aren't that loudmouthed brat you were before!" Tsunade said, a twinkle in her eye. She flicked him once, just once on the forehead, almost broke her finger.

"Naruto, since when were you such a rock?" complained Tsunade.

"Years of hard training can do that," said Naruto, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever, Naruto, at least you're back. Now, we've got to gather everybody for a big welcome back!"

"Is that really necessary, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked, slightly ruffled.

"You don't want to? Fine, we won't, but you gotta tell everybody who you are again, if they don't recognize you."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Tsunade-sama."

Godaime announced later that day that a special ninja was back. There were several murmurs that echoed through the crowd. Shikamaru said, "It's Naruto, isn't it?"

"Yes," answered a strange voice. A blonde man stepped out from the shadows and grinned. "So be it, being the genius you are, Shikamaru."

"Naruto, I heard that you traveled to every village. What happened to you?"

"That? Oh, I already explained earlier to Team Seven that I made friends in every village except for the obvious…the Sound. I want to kill Orochimaru and destroy his group of evil people…I have murdered an Akatsuki member named Uchiha Itachi…I have disbanded that organization and also…my best friend is Subaku no Gaara," he explained.

Everybody's jaw dropped and Kiba was wide-eyed at his level. "Hey, Naruto, I challenge you to a match!"

"Big mistake," Naruto said calmly.

Shino said, "Kiba, why don't you find out what kind of mistake you made."

The dog ninja grinned. "Sure I will! Come on!"

Naruto sighed, and said, "Where?" Kiba stopped and pondered what place would be good for sparring.

"Uh, how about the Forest of Death?" he suggested.

"That's only for exams," Naruto said. "Training ground 15, two minutes." And he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Neji was gaping at the spot where he had been. "Oh my God, I so want to challenge him. How good could he have possibly gotten?"

Everybody raced to the training ground, eager to see the fight between the long lost ninja and the dog shinobi. "Yo, Kiba, you probably can't beat him," said Sasuke.

"How do you know, Mr. Sharingan?" said Kiba boldly.

"Trust me, I know, he demonstrated his power on Sakura, Kakashi, and I."

Nobody knew what to expect, but they looked forward to Kiba getting his ass kicked.


	4. Chapter 4: Challenges of No Avail

Chapter Four: Challenges of No Avail

Kiba crouched on all fours, grinning manically at Naruto. "That same technique, Kiba? Couldn't you learn something else?" Naruto asked with an I-don't-believe-it look on his face.

"Like what?! Let's start already!" he barked. "Akamaru, Juujin Taijutsu Ougi: Gatsuuga!"

Two piercing twisters sped towards Naruto. The blonde stood still, not moving a muscle. When the attack neared him, he blurred his hands in hand seals and yelled out, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

A huge ring of fire coursed along the ground, leaving scorch marks in its wake. The ring hurtled towards the two twisters and burned them.

Naruto flashed forward, using the Shunshin no Jutsu, and grabbed Kiba by the neck. "I told you this was a big mistake."

Kiba growled and clawed at him, yelling, "Shut up!"

Naruto dropped him, but started through a sequence of hand seals. "Katon: Kumo no Su!" A web of fire came down on Kiba, but Naruto didn't let it burn him. Not yet, anyways.

"Kiba, if you surrender, it will take away the pain of being burned," Naruto told him.

"I won't surrender! I never will!" Kiba declared.

Naruto laughed before saying, "Odori Hi no Kaiten!"

The web encased Kiba in a fire spin. The screams of torture were heard from within the deadly spin. Naruto whispered, "Kai!"

The fire spin vanished and an unconscious, blackened Kiba lay on his back within a circle of scarred ground.

"I win," Naruto said.

Rock Lee jumped up and said, "You still have the spring of youth! While it lasts, may I spar with you? Taijutsu only match!"

Naruto was unfazed, and merely answered laconically, "If you wish."

He picked up Kiba and healed him with a special jutsu known as the Tengoku Namida Chiyu no Jutsu. Teardrops formed in his roughened palm and turned Kiba back to normal.

Lee stood in position on the field, standing in the stance of his taijutsu technique. Naruto finished, dusting his hands off. "Your turn."

Lee said, "Gai-sensei, shall I use it?"

"No, no, this isn't serious, idiot!" Gai yelled.

"Aww…" Lee whined, but he charged towards Naruto. Naruto waited until he was about two yards away before jumping.

Lee yelled, "Konoha Senpuu!"

Naruto dodged that and repeated back, "Konoha Senpuu!"

Lee was shocked and Naruto knocked him to the ground. Gai yelled, "Lee, get up!"

"You're much stronger now, Naruto-san. You repeated my move…" Lee said.

Lee used the Shishi Rendan, but missed. Naruto used Suna Rendan and hit Lee with sand.

"Man, this might take a long time," complained Shikamaru.

"Shut up, Shikamaru! This is interesting!" said Ino.

"Taijutsu Star Stance!" Naruto said, giving his form the shape of a star. He blurred towards Lee and kicked him across the field.

Lee crashed through the trees and landed painfully on his butt. A huge star followed him and encased Lee. Naruto said, "Surrender or Pain?"

"Pain!" Lee said. "I will not give up!"

Naruto clenched his fist much like Gaara did with his Subaku no Jutsu. Lee yelled loudly in pain when the star pincushioned him.

"Next," Naruto said calmly.

Neji stood up and walked towards him. "I'll be your opponent this time," said Neji.

"Great, go ahead," Naruto said.

Neji cried, "Jyuuken!"

Naruto simply used Kitsune-bi Kaiten. Neji staggered backwards as Naruto's attack overpowered his.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Neji shouted.

Naruto leaped away from the Hyuuga, who missed his chakra points. "Keibatsu o Ziboku Kyuu!" Naruto said.

Neji suddenly found himself trapped in a world of red. "Where am I?"

A loud roar sounded and all nine Bijuu emerged. "Now for your punishment," said Kyuubi.

Neji screamed as the Bijuu tormented him. "Aaaaaaa!"

Naruto said, "This is the Punishment of Nine Hells!"

"Aaaagh…" Neji finally gave out and collapsed on the ground, out of energy and drained of chakra.

Sakura and Ino were goggle eyed. Hinata stared at her long past crush, her voice dying in her throat. Sasuke tried to remain stoic, but it was nearly impossible. All the jounins were startled. Kurenai said to Tsunade, "H-he's dangerous!"

"Yes, he trained a lot," said Godaime. "Nearly broke my finger flicking him."

Kakashi smiled. His student had become a legend in his eyes. Not even he could achieve that level, though he had copied over a thousand techniques.

"Well, well, seems like nobody's prepared. Mind if I crash the party?" hissed a sinister voice that everybody knew.

Naruto growled, "Orochimaru!"


	5. Chapter 5: Fox vs snake vs raccoon

Chapter Five: The Great Battle: Fox v.s. Snake v.s. Raccoon

Orochimaru laughed wickedly. "So I see you again, Naruto-kun! It's been five years, you know," he drawled.

Sasuke shot Naruto a look of disbelief. "You fought Orochimaru five years ago?!" he screeched.

"Yes," said Orochimaru. "Now I have no interest in the Sharingan. I simply want the pretty boy with all those techniques fitted into that little brain of his."

"You won't get them," Naruto said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, I will. You just wait…" Orochimaru whispered.

Naruto bit his thumb and hissed violently, "Then let's settle this, shall we? This is a battle to the death, if I win, you will commit seppuku, and if I lose, you may get me."

"Fair deal, Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru. "Where then?"

"Nami no Kuni," Naruto answered, a crazed look of an assassin in his eye.

"You're going to battle him in the Land of the Wave?" said Sakura.

"I have no choice. Other places are too far away."

"How do you plan on getting there?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto bit his thumb and yelled, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke appeared, but when it cleared, Gaara stood there. "Gaara, I need you, we're going to fight the snake."

The red head nodded. Sakura stammered, "Wha…wha…how…what the hell just happened? H-how can you summon that freak?"

"I'm no freak, bubblegum," growled Gaara.

"Anyways, we can't waste anymore time. Gaara, please summon Rokubi," said naruto.

Gaara summoned a huge, six tailed weasel. "Rokubi, I need you to take Gaara and I to the Nami no Kuni," said Naruto.

"Is it that terrible Orochimaru? Is Shukaku and Kyuubi going to participate?" asked Rokubi.

Sakura and Ino shrieked at the sight of the weasel's six tails. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Everybody shrank back in alarm as Gaara and Naruto rode the Rokubi towards the Nami no Kuni. _Orochimaru, today is the day you'll die_, Naruto thought bitterly.

Orochimaru greeted them at the appointed place. "It seems our good friend Gaara has come to fight, too…"

"I summoned him," Naruto said.

"Indeed," Gaara said in a cold voice.

Orochimaru smirked and stuck out his tongue. He unsheathed his sword from his tongue and pointed at Naruto. "I will learn those techniques of yours either way!"

"Just try it! Raikiri!" Naruto's hand became an electric charge. Lightning chakra sizzled in his palm.

Orochimaru went through a few hand seals. "Orochikamidan!" he said.

A bluish-green light took shape of a serpent. The serpent puffed out its cheeks and built up energy balls.

It released them as deadly chakra bullets, flying this way and that, but always heading towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged all the bullets and sped forward, leaving a trail of sparks behind him. He jumped up and punched the serpent right below the jaw. The eerie light disappeared, leaving Orochimaru scowling.

Still, he smirked evilly when Naruto aimed the Raikiri at him. The snake sannin sidestepped the crazed blonde, but Naruto turned to the side, which wasn't what Orochimaru expected.

The raikiri hit him square in the side, causing him to stumble away. Naruto slid to a stop and performed a sequence of hand seals, "Kongouryuken!"

Naruto's fist became encased with dragon's scales, only these were made of the hardest rock in the world, adament, or diamond. He roared with hatred as he drove the solid fist straight through Orochimaru's chest.

He drew back in pain. Kabuto appeared out of nowhere and said, "Orochimaru-sama, we must retreat!"

"No!" he hissed. "Not without my new body."

"But, Orochimaru-sama–"

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru was starting to go stern. The gray haired ninja had no choice, but to leave him.

Orochimaru got up, purple blood dripping down his torso. Naruto attacked him with Ryujinomai (from Inuyasha, Kagura's Dance of the Dragon attack). "Is that all you can do, Naruto-kun?" he sneered.

"Subaku no Jutsu!" Gaara said icily. Sand shot up from the ground and wrapped around Orochimaru.

"Jinchuuriki Gaara," he said calmly. "How fortunate of you."

Gaara clamped his fist shut, crushing the snake sannin. Or what was supposed to be him.

Splinters of wood clattered to the ground. Orochimaru (real self) strode up to Naruto and grabbed him. Naruto punched him in the stomach with Kuroryuden (Black Dragon Fist).

Gaara concentrated his chakra and trapped Orochimaru in a ring of sand. "Shit!" he cursed, struggling to slip away.

"Kori Mizu Shikiro: Senhari!" Naruto's voice rang out. From within the sand sprung a ring of ice mirrors.

Thousands of needles shot from the mirrors and imbedded themselves in Orochimaru's body. "Aaaaaarrrrrgh!"

Naruto and Gaara said at the same time, "Die."


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises at Dusk

Chapter Six: Surprises at Dusk and Midnight

Sakura looked nervously at the two striding men in front of her. _They took Orochimaru down with out even breaking a sweat! What happened to you, Naruto?_

Sasuke was mad because he didn't get to help. He was jealous of Naruto's power, which…compared to his own, was the strength of a god.

Kakashi was thinking, _Arashi-sensei, your son has grown up. I only wish you could've been here to see him._

Naruto and Gaara walked side by side until they reached Konoha. There, Gaara departed in a puff of gray smoke.

Naruto strode calmly into the village, his face betraying no thoughts about the assassination.

Tsunade disappeared back into her office and groaned at all the paperwork sitting on the desk. "Just my luck, I had to do all this," she sighed, bringing out a signature stamp.

"Naruto, can you come here for a moment?" she asked.

The blonde walked over to her. he said casually, "What?"

"I want to reinstate you as a Konoha jounin," she said. "Please?"

The blond clammed up in anger. He spat, "No, I won't. I already reside in a different village; I just came for a visit."

"W-where?"

"I live in Suna," he said. "I live with Gaara."

"But…but why?" she asked desperately. "I missed you! How can you say something like that?"

"I'm sure none of the citizens except the shinobi even care," he said. "In Suna, I'm known to all. I don't get treated wrongly there."

Tsunade's eyes started to water, She lowered her head in defeat. "So be it," she whispered. "Goodbye, then."

"I never said I was leaving yet," he said.

Tsunade jerked her head up so fast, Naruto thought she was going to whip it off. "You mean you're staying? For how long?"

"Until Gaara signals," he said, shrugging. "I told him to signal me when Suna was in big trouble. Then I'll go back."

Tsunade said, "Even if you aren't a Konoha shinobi, can you train a group of genin?"

Naruto stared at her incredulously. "You've got to be joking, Tsunade-baachan," he mumbled.

"Why not?" Tsunade inquired.

"It's too long of a wait. Gaara will probably signal in a month or so."

The Godaime bit her lip, trying to think of a way to get Naruto to be a leader. "All you can eat ramen?" she suggested.

Naruto shook his head. Tsunade was shocked. _I've never seen Naruto turn down ramen! What changed him?_

"You've got it wrong. Ramen was the only thing I ever ate, because I knew naught what other things tasted like. My favorite is yakitori now."

"Um…" Tsunade turned towards the window.

The sun was starting to set below the rim of the sky. The sky was becoming a shade of pink and purple. Orange danced in the sky, mixing with the red clouds that swirled around.

Suddenly, Sasuke burst into the room. "Hokage-sama, I demand you give me permission to kill him!" He pointed angrily at Naruto, who stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because I should have all that power!" Sasuke yelled.

"No, you shouldn't!" Naruto said, standing up.

Sasuke glared at him so forcefully, he thought he was going to go blind. Naruto laughed. "You think you can match me?"

"Hell yeah!" the Uchiha screamed. He powered up the Chidori and charged.

BAM That earned him a powerful punch from Tsunade, sending him out the tower through the wall.

"Now that he had coming," said Tsunade.

"Nice, baachan," said Naruto, observing the damage.

He left the room and walked down the stairs. He saw Sakura bending over a still Sasuke when he got downstairs. "Sasuke-kun, get up!" she cried.

Naruto shook his head and start to walk away, but Sasuke said, "Come b-back…here…I want to fight…you again…"

Naruto turned and said, "You'll only kill yourself doing it." And he blurred out of sight.

Sasuke jumped up and ran to his house. In the dojo, he started to train. Sasuke came out when it was midnight. "Finally," he breathed.

Naruto was patrolling the walls when Sasuke yelled, "Naruto!"

"Sasuke, shut up," Naruto said. "You're disturbing the villagers."

"Dobe!"

Naruto twitched at his childhood nickname, but otherwise was unfazed.

Sasuke activated the Chidori, but Naruto glared at him with strange eyes. They were dark blue with a white cross in the center.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red.

Sasuke ignored the threat and jumped over the wall. "Die!" he screamed.

Naruto punched him, then kicked him. "Kuroryudan!" he said, forming a black dragon fist and punching Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke activated the Sharingan, but Naruto blurred out of sight before he could copy his moves. "Damn it!" he cursed.

"I swear, Sasuke, you are slow," said Naruto, appearing behind him.

"Wha–" Naruto jammed two fingers into a pressure point on Sasuke's neck. He fell limp easily.

The blonde tossed Sasuke back over the wall and started to patrol again. He heard a crack as Sasuke landed on the ground.

When pink streaks filled the sky, Naruto scaled the wall and found Sasuke. He knelt down by the unconscious boy and whispered harshly, "You're weak, so very weak, you'll never defeat me or Itachi."

Whether or not Sasuke hear him, Naruto walked away, not even bothering to inform of Sasuke's defeat.

Sakura happened upon him while doing a chore for her mother. "Sasuke-kun!!!" she screamed, horrified.

She checked him and realized that his right arm was broken and his spine was fractured. Quickly she hoisted him onto her back and rushed towards the hospital.

Shizune was there and saw Sakura. "Sakura? What happened to Sasuke?" she asked.

"Somebody did this to him…I know it! I bet it was Naruto…Sasuke wanted to fight him again and Naruto told him that he'd kill himself if he did."

"Most likely Naruto," Shizune agreed. "Sasuke should be more careful next time when fighting an opponent."

So Sakura thanked the medic and finished her chore. She walked around Konoha until she found Naruto.

Naruto knew what was on her mind, but didn't say anything.


	7. Chapter 7 Another Day, Another Dawn

Chapter Seven: Another Day, Another Dawn

Sakura opened her mouth to question him, but Naruto beat her to it. "You're asking me about what happened to Sasuke, right?"

"H-how–yeah," she said stiffly. Apparently the answer was yes.

"I told him he'd kill himself," Naruto said. "And I think he didn't, but is close."

"Naruto–" Sakura began, but Naruto interrupted her.

"If he fights me again, he surely will kill himself. Remember that, Sakura."

Sakura looked down. She was holding back all her anger towards the blonde. Guess what? She couldn't hold it in. "How dare you! You won't kill Sasuke-kun ever! How could you say something like that?! Answer me, you blond sonova bitch!" she snarled.

Naruto didn't even flinch at her words. Instead, he replied coldly, "If he intends to kill me, so be it. That same fate will be submitted to him." He walked away.

Sakura looked after him, her eyes watering as she watched Naruto's retreating back. She collapsed in tears, thinking about the cruel fate which had befallen them both.

Sasuke woke up in a hospital bed. "Where am I?' he gasped out, feeling numb. "I…"

A female voice said, "Hush, you mustn't speak now. Your lungs are injured and I have wasted much chakra healing that. Be thankful these aren't fatal, otherwise…"

Sasuke opened his black eyes and sighted an older woman bending over him. _Who? If I remember correctly, she's the Hokage's assistant…Shizune?_

"Where is…Naruto?" he asked.

"Sasuke, did Naruto do this to you?" Shizune ejaculated.

"Yes, that bastard has so much power! He killed Itachi and he killed Orochimaru! I want to kill him…" Sasuke said bitterly.

"…" Shizune was speechless.

Sasuke thought back at the voice heard.

Flashback 

_Sasuke was running around in the darkness of his mind. A voice kept repeating, "You're weak, so weak that you cannot kill Itachi…"_

End Flashback 

Sasuke frowned when he realized what the voice said._ But Itachi's dead…_

"Sasuke-kun? You're all right!" Sakura cried, opening the door and running to him.

Sasuke turned towards her, his gaze saying what-do-you-want?

"Sakura, where…is…Naruto?" he asked, clenching his teeth together.

"He…he told me that if you tried to kill him again, he'd kill you," Sakura said sadly.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Shizune gaped at Sakura. "You…he…he isn't serious, is he?"

"Naruto? No…he is serious…" Sakura broke off and looked at the floor, her hands curling into fists.

She started to cry when she sobbed, "A-and (sob) he t-told me (sob) that w-whatever f-fate (sob) S-Sasuke-kun gave h-him, he'd (sob) submit back t-to him!"

Sasuke said, "Naruto! You are really my enemy now! My new goal is to kill you!"

"Sasuke, just shut up!" Shizune said, slapping him on the head.

Sakura glanced at Shizune with an angry look in her eyes. "Shizune-sama, I'll tell Hokage-sama if you…"

The door chose to bang open at that moment, revealing a fuming Godaime. "Naruto has informed me of your attempt to kill him, Sasuke," she seethed.

"So what?" he shot back.

"So shut up and if you try to–" Tsunade began, but Sakura screamed at her.

"Hoakge-sama! How dare you talk–" Sasuke glared at her murderously.

Tsunade's forehead popped a vein and Tsunade twitched. She raised her fist up and slammed it into the wall. Shizune screamed as the wall started crumbling.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and tried to run, but a voice said, "It's pointless to run when Sasuke could die."

Naruto appeared and Sakura screeched to a halt. "Naruto! The building is falling!"

"I know that," he snapped, reaching for Sasuke.

"No! Naruto, keep your hands to yourself!" Sakura hollered.

Naruto hit Sakura in the stomach, grabbed Sasuke off her back, and threw the Uchiha at the end of the hallway.

Sakura fell to the ground panting. Naruto walked past her, his glance focused on Sasuke. He picked up Sasuke by the scruff of his black shirt and said, "You want to kill me, don't you? You're too weak and you know it…you might as well die right here."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto dropped Sasuke, but kicked the wall. Instantly the wall fractured and Sasuke found himself being pelted by huge chunks of cement. "Aaaaarrrrgh!"

Naruto smirked wickedly and showed his pointed canines. He lifted a block off the pile and frowned when he spotted the unconscious Uchiha.

"Damn you, Sasuke," he muttered. "But I'll be back to slaughter you, I swear."

As shadows crept over the ground, he strode out of the wreck, disappearing into the night.


	8. Chapter 8: Disaster at the Compound

Chapter Eight: Disaster in the Compound

Sakura groaned, opening her tired eyes. She could dimly make out a still figure slumped against a pile of crumbled stones. She blinked repeatedly until Sasuke fully came into her view.

Her eyes widened immensely when she saw Sasuke's state. "No…" she whispered, taking in the Uchiha's many cuts and bruises.

"Sasuke-kun…wake up!" she said, waving a hand in front of his face.

He didn't react. Sakura frowned, and put her ear to the fallen uchiha's chest.

A faint beating sounded, but that was more than enough to tell Sakura that he was alive. She hugged his still body, tears streaming down her face in rapid streams.

Shizune limped to Sakura's side, wincing in pain. "Sakura, i-is he alive?" she asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered, smiling.

Unknown to them, Naruto watched the scene like a hawk. He observed Sakura's behavior towards Sasuke and nearly spat out in disgust. _Look at her, fawning all over Sasuke-teme! I can't believe I used to love her!_

_**Oi, kit, can we talk?**_

_Kyuubi? Damn fox, what do you want?_

_We could kill them now, slaughter this village and taste that luscious blood once more…_

_It's too soon, Kyuubi. We must be patient._

_**Oh, really…then can you answer the question of why you're itching to go murder that boy?**_

_Look, that's different. There are people in this village who I wish not to attack._

_Like who, kit? Nobody can befriend a fox._

_There's Tsunade-baachan, Ero-sennin, Konohamaru, Iruka, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Hinata, and others. However…I really want to kill Sasuke and Sakura._

Let's! When shall we? 

_At night. The best time in the world._

_Okay._

Naruto snapped out of his trance and focused on a now conscious Sasuke sitting up and talking to Sakura. "Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" screamed Sakura, fawning on him.

"Sakura…get off of me," he said.

"Sasuke, you should drink this," said Shizune, handing him a dish of clear liquid.

Sasuke pushed it away. "I don't need anything, woman," he growled, standing up painfully.

"Sasuke-kun, you should rest!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke asked the most worst question in the world, "Where is Naruto?"

"He's not here anymore. He disappeared into the village after he knocked both of you out," Shizune said darkly.

"I need to find him. I need to kill him!" Sasuke growled.

Tsunade strode out of the wreckage. She'd been trapped inside a hospital room from the force of Naruto's punch, but kicked her way out.

"Sasuke, stay down," she warned. "Naruto is more dangerous than he appears to be."

"Like I care!" he shot back. "That fucking sonuva bitch is gonna fucking pay!"

Sasuke sped away, regardless of his unhealed injuries. Tsunade shrugged. "Kid's going to kill himself fighting against Naruto."

"Tsunade-sama! We can't let Sasuke-kun die!" Sakura said.

"He chose to die, it isn't our problem," said Tsunade.

"But…but Sasuke–" Sakura started.

"No 'buts', Sakura, if he chose to seal his fate into death, so be it!" Godaime snapped.

Sasuke arrived at home, only to find Naruto sitting on his porch. "You!" he screamed, charging at him.

"Oh, shut up and let me enjoy the peace," said Naruto.

Sasuke swiped at him, but when his hand passed through the blond, water gushed out. Naruto's water clone became a puddle of water, slipping down the wooden edges.

Sasuke swore colorfully, but failed to notice Naruto behind him. He froze when the cool metal of a kunai was pressed against his pale neck. "Game over, Sasuke," said Naruto.

"It's not over yet," Sasuke said. He attempted to kick the other man in the stomach, only to meet thin air.

"Nice try, Sasuke-teme," said several voices.

Six chakra enhanced clones revealed themselves to the Uchiha. They formed a circle and each did a different number of hand seals. Six shouts filled the air as they launched the attacks. A single, individual scream floated into the air. Sasuke screamed in pain.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Raiton: Kurodenkou!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan!"

"Doton: Tsuchi Yaiba!"

"Tengoku Mizu Nami!"

"Kori Mizu Shikiro: Senhari!"

Fire, water, lightning, and earth caused fatal injuries on Sasuke. He collapsed weakly onto the ground. A wave of white water washed over him, making him feel relaxed, but not for long when thousands of needles pierced his skin as they shot out from the water.

Sasuke lost all consciousness in the real world. Naruto dispelled his clones and sniggered as he replayed Sasuke's girlish screams. "Too bad, idiot," he said. "You're the dobe now."

Naruto walked away, Kyuubi saying in an excited gibber, "**That was awesome, kit! Ooh, I love hearing that stupid Uchiha boy scream! It makes me relaxed!**"

"I get your point, Kyuubi. No need to say anything else," said Naruto as he trudged through the darkening woods.

He returned to the Uchiha house, at night, bent on killing Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9: Itachi's Discovery

Chapter Nine: Itachi's Discovery

He arrived to find Sasuke nowhere in sight. Naruto suppressed a growl and searched for him.

He rampaged through the house, splintering wood and destroying objects. He came to Sasuke's personal room and annihilated the door. He stepped through the frame and saw Sasuke sitting on his bed.

Inside, Sasuke was seething in fury as Naruto destroyed his home. "Fuck you, Naruto!" he screamed.

Naruto said, "Screw you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was still not fully healed and he was forced to dodge Naruto's Rasengan. "Don't you dare touch me, you sonuva bitch!" he yelled.

Sasuke managed to conjure up a Chidori and rushed towards Naruto. The blonde used a Kongouryudan (Adament Dragon Fist) to pierce through Sasuke's chest. Blood gushed out, spraying over Naruto's clothing.

Sasuke choked back the blood that tried to shoot up his pipe. He sank to his knees, and hurled.

Naruto went through a sequence of hand seals, yelling, "Kitsune-bi!" An aqua flame formed in his hand and it grew bigger and bigger as he ran to Sasuke. He shoved the chakra fire into Sasuke's back and Sasuke screamed in pain.

Nobody heard him though, no matter how loud he screamed and yelled. Sasuke used the last of his chakra to set his house on fire, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Naruto stomped his foot on Sasuke's back, shattering his spine and making Sasuke fall unconscious. He used Suiton: Mizu Nami (Water Style: Water Wave) to extinguish the flames.

"This is the end, Sasuke," he missed maliciously. He formed a red Rasengan that he slammed through Sasuke's back and out the front, spiraling Sasuke into the depths of death.

Naruto grinned as he heard the heartbeat stop and him stop living all together. "At last," he breathed, "the second-to-last Uchiha is dead."

He slipped out of the wrecked compound and vanished into the waiting shadows, laughing wickedly.

The next morning Sakura, being worried over Sasuke, decided to visit him. But when she saw the wreckage of the house, she nearly screamed. The walls were scorched black and the wood was damp. The beams were splintered and the roof had fallen in.

Not believing her eyes, she ran through the house, and into Sasuke's room. There, in a puddle of his own blood, lay a completely destroyed. Is eyes were closed and blood was dripping from his wound.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura screamed desperately. "SASUKE-KUN!!"

The Uchiha didn't move. Sakura broke into fresh tears as she laid her head on his unmoving chest. "Why?! Naruto, why?!" she sobbed.

"Because he deserved it," a voice answered.

Sakura looked up and tried to glare at the intruder. Naruto, his clothes dyed red with Uchiha blood, looked upon her with cold eyes.

"How could you kill him, Naruto?" she cried. "And after all he did for you…"

"He wanted to kill me and there was hardly a thing he did for me," he answered in an icy tone which scared Sakura.

"And the fact that you still love him in death–it sickens me!" he snarled.

"I…fuck you, Naruto," she said, glancing down.

"No, you won't fuck me. You oughtta screw yourself…or you can fuck that dead shell," he said, walking away.

Sakura was angry. Yes, very angry. Naruto could feel her killing intent spreading, but he unleashed his enormous hatred and it instantly scared Sakura shitless.

"Ah…I…" she back against the wall, trying to scramble away from the huge killer intent. "N-Naruto, what are you?"

"What am I?" he asked coldly. "I am someone who no longer thinks of you as a crush."

Itachi leaped onto the top of the concrete wall. He observed the area. "Interesting," he muttered. "Where is the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

His gaze settles upon a distant rise of smoke. His eyes narrowed. "Our old house…is that where?"

Itachi silently and stealthily leaped towards the smoking compound. Before he even got close, perhaps two miles away, he felt a prickle of killer intent.

_That chakra…it's familiar…the Kyuubi no Kitsune!_ Itachi smirked slightly, speeding up. But the sight that greeted him wasn't expected.

A strange blond man was talking coldly to a frightened, bubblegum haired girl. The compound lay in a wreck, ruined down to the very last splinter. Itachi saw a dead Sasuke on the floor.

_There must have been a battle here. Strange, is that man…the brat?_ Itachi heard the man say, "Itachi, come out, I know you're there."

"Who are you?" questioned Itachi.

Naruto laughed harshly. "Oh, so you don't remember our encounter three years ago? How sad, Itachi…I thought you had great memory."

Itachi said, "You?!"

"Me? Yes, that was me, back then ten years ago too. I'm still Naruto, but not who I was. I have changed for the better," said Naruto.

"You lie!" Sakura screamed. "You lie, Naruto. You were such an idiot back then, but you weren't so cruel! Why do you think you changed for the better?"

"Sakura…" he growled. "Shut up."

"I won't!" she said firmly.

Naruto flashed forward and closed his roughened hand around Sakura's delicate throat. "You bitch, I said shut up!"

Itachi watched as Sakura choked, Naruto's grip becoming tighter each passing second. He made no move to help the helpless girl; he disliked her.

"Those who try to die have earned a one way trip to death," he said, siding with Naruto.

"Y-you!" Sakura choked. "S-Sasuke…kun's b-brother!"

"Bitch! If you don't shut up this instant, I will rip your pretty little throat out and punch your disgusting face in!" Naruto hissed.

Itachi activated the Sharingan in anger. "Let me take care of this annoying wench," he spat.

Naruto dropped Sakura on the floor and left her to Itachi. He exited the site and walked into the forest. Sakura's shrill screams could be heard for miles around. He said, "What an annoying little bitch."

He looked at a tree next to him, and punched it in half. In frustration, he dug his claws through the fallen trunk, ripping it to shreds.

He dusted his claws (or hands) off and Hiraishined to a stream. Naruto knelt down beside it, washing his battle-worn face thoroughly. He also Shunshined to a hot spring, where he bathed for a while, trying to keep his anger in.

Naruto washed his clothes free of bloodstains and headed back to the Uchiha compound. Not a scream was heard from it. Naruto strained his ears, trying to catch any sound.

Itachi appeared next to him, saying, "The little bitch deserved what she got. If you wish to leave, go now."

"Nah," Naruto said. He followed Itachi back. Sakura's blackened body lay on the floor.

"Did you use Amaterasu?" Naruto asked.

"I merely used a fire to burn her body. Before that, I tortured her," replied Itachi.

Naruto looked at the two now dead shinobi and said, "Let's burn this place down. It sickens me."

"Certainly," agreed Itachi. He started to gather chakra in his chest.

Naruto said, "No need." He formed a set of hand seals and exploded the place. The house of murder and assassination was no more. Instead, a totally black clearing with ashy corpses and charred wood filled its place.

"Let's go," Naruto said abruptly. Itachi nodded and they both disappeared into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10: Ino's Punishment

Chapter Ten: Ino's Punishment

Three days later, Ino decided to visit Sasuke, since she hadn't seen him for a few days. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the place.

She was happy when she walked there, she was shocked when she got there. Her hands dropped to her sides and she could only stare at the blackened clearing. Two lumps of ash were in the space.

Ino ran to the corpses and was even more shocked. Sakura and Sasuke, dead, were the bodies. _Sakura, Sasuke-kun…who did this to you?_ Her mind was reeling in shock and she blacked out.

Naruto and Itachi watched her, Naruto's eyes cold with hatred. "Every being related to Sasuke is retarded," he said. "Or could anyone say related meaning love?"

Itachi nodded his head swiftly. He was the only relative of the late Uchiha Sasuke, being his older brother. "Shall we burn her as well, Itachi?" questioned Naruto.

"No. Let's rather torture her. I will use the Mangekyou," Itachi replied curtly.

"It's a wonder that she's not adolescent anymore, seeing as she _still_ is in love with the dead fool," Naruto said in disgust.

Itachi heard the venom in the blonde's voice and wholeheartedly agreed. "But a woman is a woman," he said. "And any woman foolish enough to love my little brother deserves to be tortured. When I'm finished, you may kill her."

Naruto nodded his consent, intending every bit to release his absolute hatred towards Konoha, save for a few beings he didn't despise. Those people were Tsunade, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, and TenTen.

They noticed Ino starting to stir. "It's time," said Naruto, gesticulating towards Ino.

Itachi silently leaped down and crouched in the shadows of the blackened area. Ino sat up, groaning. "Did I…black out?" he said. Her gaze fell horribly onto the ashy lumps and she screamed.

"Ah…ah…I…" she shut up her eyes tightly and scrambled away from the sight. "No!" she wailed.

Itachi performed a genjutsu in which Sasuke was alive and the corpses were mere rocks. Ino peeked through her fingers and saw a scowling Sasuke walking around his house. _Huh? But I could've sworn that there was nothing there…Maybe it was all just a dream?_

Ino stood up shakily and said, "I guess it was all a dream…" She, trembling furiously, reached towards Sasuke, her voice choking, "I…I…"

"You are foolish," said Sasuke.

"W-why? What t-the hell is h-happening?" Ino quivered.

"Because you are foolish enough not to notice that I happen not to be Sasuke," said Sasuke.

"Huh?" Ino was confuzzled greatly.

Itachi dispelled the genjutsu and Ino gave a loud shriek when once again the corpses lay at her feet. She gazed at the older Uchiha, shocked speechless.

"W-who are y-you?" she stammered.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, and I am willing to thank Naruto for killing my brother; he was an idiot in his days," said Itachi.

"Shut up!" screamed Ino, racing towards Itachi.

He sidestepped and gave her a fierce push on her back. Ino cried out as she was sent sprawling onto her stomach.

Naruto watched with an evil smile. _Die, blond bitch_, he thought.

The Yamanaka coughed out blood before attempting to straighten herself. She stood up and glared helplessly in Itachi's direction. He glared back like a basilisk, releasing the Mangekyou in the process.

Ino gasped as she found herself bound to a wooden board. Six Itachi's appeared and said eerily, "For the next 72 hours, you will feel pain beyond your imagination."

Itachi pulled out a sword hidden in his black cloak and slashed Ino's stomach. She blanched and spit out more scarlet liquid. "D-damn you," she said.

"You deserve it," Itachi told her coolly.

"How so?" she shot back the best she could.

"By falling in love with my retard of a brother," Itachi said, disgusted by her lack of answer.

"So?" she spoke laconically. "I'm no adolescent, but so what, I loved him anyways!"

"And he met a sad ending…I'm not pitying him and neither is Naruto. If he did, he would not have killed him in the first place." Ino's eyes widened.

"His…former teammate…slaughtered him?" she cried.

"That's not a problem with me; I loved seeing him die," said Naruto, appearing out of nowhere. "Itachi-san, may I take over?"

"I suppose," said Itachi.

Ino fell onto real ground as Itachi withdrew the Mangekyou. She couldn't fight back anymore. She was too weak. _I…I'm sorry, Mom. I can't hold my own any longer…_

Naruto blurred his hand with seals and yelled, "Katon: Fushicho Tatsumaki no Jutsu!"

A fiery tornado in the shape of a phoenix crashed down on the Ino…and it was all over. Her charred body flopped to the ground like a limp rag doll.

Naruto turned his gaze to Itachi and said, "What happened to Kisame?"

Itachi said with narrowed eyes, "He's dead."

"Can we get Gaara to come with us?" said Naruto.

"Shukaku container?" asked Itachi, his eyes widened ever-so-slightly.

"Yes," answered Naruto.

"Can you–" Itachi started, but Naruto summoned the red head instantly.

"Naruto, another killer?" asked Gaara.

"No. Gaara, do you like killing?" said Naruto.

"Yes, why?" he replied.

"Because…" Naruto told Gaara the reason for his question. Gaara's face remained unchanged, but he knew what was happening.

"Who's next?" Itachi said. "Naruto?"

"Shino of the bugs."


	11. Chapter 11: Assault

Chapter Eleven: Assault

Hinata waved goodbye to Kurenai before walking home with Shino and Kiba. "Kiba, have y-you seen Naruto anywhere?"

"No, not in particular," Kiba said. "He comes and goes, not our problem."

Shino said nothing, but his bugs told him of a murder at the Uchiha compound. The little insects told the bug user of the blackened clearing, the dead bodies of Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino, and Naruto's insane laughter as he left with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

_The guy's gone mad. My little friend tells me that I'm the next target. Hah, bugs are useful enough against crazy foxes,_ Shino thought.

Hinata looked down and began to slow. Kiba turned around and asked, "Something the matter, Hinata?"

"No, it's just…I was thinking of the three assassinations a few days ago," Hinata snwered quietly.

Kiba's look changed from worried to shocked. "What?! Who was killed?"

"Sakura…Ino…and Sasuke," said Hinata.

Shino's bugs told him there was someone spying on them He ordered the other two, "Hinata, Kiba get down! Hinata, can you use your Byakugan?"

Hinata activated her powerful bloodline limit and spotted a shadowy figure hiding in the trees.

"There!" she said, pointing.

Itachi didn't budge. He stiffened a bit when Hinata saw him, but nonetheless, remained motionless. Kiba growled, "Come out!"

When Itachi still didn't move, Kiba, out of impatience, sprang at the intruder. Itachi punched him in the gut with a solid fist, knocking him unconscious.

"Kiba!" screamed Hinata, her eyes widening.

Shino spotted Itachi hidden among the branches. "It's Sasuke's brother. Working for Naruto?"

"No, we simply are a team," said Itachi. "And we've just added a new teammate, who is currently helping Naruto with an errand."

Hinata yelled, "It's n-not true! N-Naruto-kun can't b-be working with a murderer l-like you!"

"You wish he wasn't," said Itachi. "However, he is on my side, meaning he will kill those who are not important to him."

"Like w-who?" Hinata whispered fearfully.

"The Aburame boy, for one," continued Itachi, "is not of anything to him."

"Sh…Shino?" gasped Hinata. "B-but he can't die! He's my teammate."

"Naruto wants it, that's what we want as well," said Itachi. "Although I might have a slight slack in dealing with those annoying pests swarming around in your body."

Shino knew he was talking about the bugs that he honed. "Then give it up."

"Who would give up when they have a chance?" said Itachi, as if saying Shino was retarded.

_That's right…this guy is dangerous…he killed his own clan!_ Shino stayed silent.

"And so you should know," Itachi said. "Naruto is with Subaku no Gaara."

Kiba woke from his unconscious state and half yelled, "If I were you, I'd–"

"Kiba-kun!" screamed Hinata.

Itachi shot the dog boy a death glare filled with the crazed malice of the so called 'capacity measuring' night.

Kiba froze in horror as Itachi activated the Mangekyou and filled his little head with nightmares. "Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" he shouted and yelled, thrashing about madly.

Hinata, frightened to death, stared at her strenuous teammate. Shino just glared at Itachi from behind his mysterious shades.

Naruto and Gaara sat together in the woods, planning on their next victim. "Hm, somebody I _don't_ happen to like that I've not yet obliterated to oblivion," said Naruto.

"Did you kill that stupid Sasuke guy who broke through my defense at the Chuunin exams?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, I hated him. He was the most retarded avenger in the world. I swear," said Naruto.

"…" Gaara was silent as Naruto said that. _If he was that dumb, how could he break through my defense with that lightning attack of his?_

Naruto noticed Gaara in deep thought and decided to stop chattering. They both waited for Itachi to come back, covered with bug blood (do bugs even have blood?).

Itachi turned to Shino, who released his bugs. Itachi smirked as he performed a sequence of hand seals. "Katon: Bakuhatsu no Akatsuki (Fire Style: Explosion of Dawn)!"

"Shit!" Shino hissed silently.

A moment later the ground exploded, rocking the village with tremendous force. Pink streaks sailed into the sky, exploding on contact, setting the object on fire.

Hinata, startled by the sudden attack, stood rigid as the flames began to lick away at the village buildings. "Hinata!" she heard Shino call.

Kiba was released from the Mangekyou's spell. He panted heavily, his eyes blurred by the sudden smoke. "H-Hinata? Sh…Shino? What's happening?" he asked weakly.

"Itachi just set the village on fire!" screamed a voice from the thick smokescreen. A dirty, ragged, misshapen Shizune appeared, holding a white handkerchief to her mouth and waving a fan around.

"You! Hurry out of the village!" she coughed.

The three genin nodded, speeding towards the exit. However, when they got there, a shadowy figure barred the way. "No, no, you won't pass," said an icy tone.

Hinata trembled with thoughts of absolute betrayal as Naruto loomed in the gateway. "Welcome, to the destruction site of Konoha! So much for that!" Naruto said harshly, performing a quick jutsu, "Raiton: Souryuha (Lightning Style: Dragon Strike)!"

Blue lightning crashed into the village, splintering it apart. A dragon reigned overhead, roarinf furiously. The force of the windy gale tore at the village greedily. Villagers screamed as the buildings of the once proud village came crashing to the ground.

Those who couldn't escape were crushed under the heavy weights of the crumbling cement blocks and creaking beams. Everyone who escaped watched in despair as the village fell into the ruins that would carve its way into the tablets of ancient history…


	12. Chapter 12: Cries That Were Never Heard

Chapter Twelve: Cries That Were Never Heard

Naruto laughed evilly as the Konoha citizens stared at their lost home. "Konoha is no more," he said.

"Shut up!" Kiba snarled.

"Oh, 'shut up', he says!" Naruto mocked. "Hell, shut up yourself, you filthy, wet, annoying, vexing, ear-sprattling mutt!"

Hinata looked shocked. _N…Naruto-kun…is this really you?_

"What's the matter, dog? Can't even catch a fox as sly as myself?" Naruto taunted.

Kiba tried his hardest to ignore him, but strangely, found that he couldn't. "Since I can't avoid you, I might as well kill you!" he snarled. He lunged at the grinning fox boy.

Naruto sidestepped and, with one finger, finger-flicked Kiba into the burning ruins. "Aaaaaaah!" Kiba screamed as he hurtled into the waiting flames.

Hinata screamed, "Kiba!!!!" She dashed forward, but was halted by the flames coming up to greet her with their greedy tongues.

Shino watched as his home was burned to the ground. He was angry. Oh, yes, Shino was _angry_.

"Naruto…why do you insist on revenging on Konoha? We've done nothing to you," he said.

The said blonde snorted and spat, "_Nothing?!_ Do you truly mean those words or are those just some hubble-bubble blabber you say? Do you think I was treated right at this goddamn fucking village? Do you? Well, I WAS NEVER TREATED CORRECTLY! Everyday, I deal with glares filled with hatred coming from villagers. I have also been prattled and tortured endlessly by shinobi of this village!"

Everyone turned with heated glares at the man. "So?!" Neji proclaimed angrily. "That doesn't give you the right to burn our home down!"

"Oh, it doesn't, does it?" Itachi answered coolly. "He's a jinchuuriki, and you know it."

Angry murmurs went up from the crowd but Naruto threatened to kill them all if they didn't clamp their mouths shut just for the moment. "Shut up!"

"Jinchuuriki, you say?" echoed Neji. "Ha ha, what a joke, Uchiha. I never did like your family."

"I didn't either," admitted Itachi.

Kiba was shocked. "What…what do you mean you hated your family?" he asked, eyes fixed widely on Itachi.

"They were stupid, laughing fools…until I slaughtered them. Sasuke was never killed because I wanted to see how strong he'd become. He never was strong. Never," Itachi said firmly. "Naruto, thankfully, killed the insolent little piece of crap that promised revenge upon me."

"What?!" yelled TenTen.

"You're insane, Uchiha! Your flames of youth are extinguished!" yelled Lee.

"I have no 'youth'," Itachi answered coldly.

"You did once!" said Gai. "The water of evil has drowned your flames in a whirl of darkness!"

"Shut up, Gai," Naruto said in an icy, non-baritone voice.

Neji glared at him with all the force and hatred he could muster. "I can't believe I thought you were back," he hissed. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, you are, but I must say, I think you are a transvestite as well," Naruto replied.

Neji was now extremely angry. Everybody could feel the prodigy's killer intent. But Naruto said, "You think your killer intent will affect me? Mine's greater than yours!"

Naruto took a deep breath, then released wave after wave of enormous intent and killer power. Everybody was so scared, they could have easily been mistaken as ants.

Neji gasped at the amount of power emaciating from the blonde. "No way!" he yelled.

Hinata screamed, "Naruto-kun! Stop!!"

Naruto didn't hear her cries as he advanced on the fallen Neji. "Die, Hyuuga," the blond said in a voice devoid of any emotions.

He created a swirl of red chakra into his palm and slammed it down into Neji's chest. Neji's eyes glazed over as he toppled with a dead look on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" BOTH Hinata and TenTen screamed. Tears flew from their eyes as they rushed towards Neji's fallen body.

"Neji-san…Neji-san…wake up!" TenTen cried, water spilling from her eyes.

"Neji-niisan, don't die on me!" sobbed Hinata.

"Let him die. He deserved such a fate," Naruto said icily. Hinata glared at him.

"How could you!" she shouted with such fury that she never had before. "How could you kill Neji-niisan and say it was merely _fate?!_ You make me sick, Uzumaki Naruto!!"

His mirth laughter made Hinata even angrier. "Such things are futuristic sayings, Hinata," he said.

"Futuristic?! _You called that futuristic?!"_ Hinata shrieked. Her eyes blazed with the powerful Byakugan as they glared holes through Naruto.

"Yes, I do. Perhaps your future won't be the same," Naruto said emotionlessly. He walked to Itachi and they both disappeared in a flash of blue.

Hinata was seething. _I can't believe I loved you! You…you…you murderer! I hate you!_

Tsunade stared at Neji. She went over to him and felt his pulse. "He's alive," she announced. "Naruto didn't kill him."

TenTen was crying tears of joy. Hinata smiled a fake smile that hid all the dark thoughts she had in her mind.

"Naruto never aimed for his heart. He just punctured the flesh below the heart," said Tsunade.

TenTen wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Godaime-sama," she said.

"Not a problem," Tsunade said. "Now, let's work on fixing our ruined home."


	13. Chapter 13:The Downfall of Hyuuga Hinata

Chapter Thirteen: The Downfall of Hyuuga Hinata

In a week, Konoha was rebuilt. It was discovered that the Hyuuga Manor was still untouched.

Neji woke up and the first thing he saw when he did was Hinata's face. "Hinata?' he asked weakly. "What happened?"

"We're rebuilding Konoha," Hinata answered quietly. "The Hyuuga Manor is the only thing untouched."

"What about everybody?"

Hinata turned away, tears spilling from her eyes. "We found Kiba's…body," she choked. "You remember…Naruto tossed him into the flames."

Neji's eyes hardened. "Kiba died?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, the flames burnt him…until he was…unrecognizable," Hinata said.

Neji tried to move and winced when he found his legs were numb. "Shit, my body's not responding," he said.

"Don't try to move! Naruto almost killed you!" Hinata cried, rushing toward.

"I'll be fine…I'm going to find that evil piece of crap and beat him up!" Neji growled, clenching his fists.

"Neji-niisan, be careful," Hinata said, unable to stop her cousin from his dark thoughts.

Hinata helped Neji until he could walk comfortably. They went outside, but Neji's heart shot down into his feet. The ninjas were clearing away the black rubble and rebuilding the village.

Neji choked, and raced towards the dump pile. "Neji!" screamed Hinata.

Tsunade stopped the Hyuuga prodigy and said, "What are you looking for, Neji?"

"Kiba," he answered, trying to fight past Tsunade.

"He's no more," Tsunade said softly. "However, we cremated him." She held out a white jar and placed it in Neji's rough hands. "Take care of it."

Neji slowly walked back to Hinata, who said, "After you were knocked out, Naruto and Itachi disappeared."

He gave her a look that said What-does-that-have-to-do-with-anything?

"We…we haven't seen them since."

Suddenly a cold voice said, "Today you will."

The sky turned dark and rumbled with thunder. Lightning flashed across the blackened clouds and filled the villagers with terror.

Ten figures landed gracefully on the top of the pile of rubbish. "Today is the day Konoha is erased from existence," said the leader.

"Akatsuki!" Tsunade snarled.

"Hahaha, very funny, Tsunade of the legendary sannin," sneered Sasori.

"We've come back to finish what we started," said the cold, icy tone of Naruto.

All the cloaked figures drew blades. They were all different.

Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Sand, Stone, Lightning, Rain, Cloud, Mist. The ten blades flashed through the air and created attacks of numerous kinds.

"Katon: Housenka Yaiba no Jutsu (Fire Style: Mystical Phoenix Fire Flower Blade Technique)!"

"Raiton: Kurodenkouken (Lightning Style: Black Lightning Fist)!"

"Kiri: Kirinu no Mai (Mist Style: Dance of the Mist Dog)!"

"Suna: Subaku no Jutsu (Sand Style: Desert Coffin Technique)!"

"Iwa: Tsuchi Wana (Stone Style: Earth Trap)!"

"Kumo: Kuro Kumokyuu (Cloud Style: Black Cloud Nine)!"

"Koori: Koori Mizu Shikiro: Senhari (Ice Style: Great Mirror Ice Ring: Thousand Needles)!"

"Ame: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Rain Style: Grand Waterfall Technique)!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullets)!"

"Kaze: Kage Kaze Shuriken Bakudan (Wind Style: Shadow Wind Shuriken Bomb)!"

Fire tore up the earth, creating magma-hot flames. Lightning bolts rained into the ruins, setting more flames raging and blazing. Mist clouded up and formed a dog feature, which caused the villagers to scream and shriek in fright.

Sand layered the ground, swallowing what people it could, and crushed them. Rocks opened the earth so that citizens fell into the depths of darkness. Nine black clouds helped the lightning bolts plunge faster.

Some villagers were trapped in a cage of ice mirrors, torn to pieces by senbon needles. A waterfall flooded the destroyed city and drowned the villagers. A blue dragon rose up and fired water bullets at the ruins.

Thousands of windmill shuriken, shadow replica or not, formed into a bomb that exploded on contact, killing people with the sharp blades of the shuriken.

In the end, all that remained was Godaime, the remaining shinobi of the former Rookie Nine, and the senseis. A few villagers were still alive, but barely. They were between the doors of death and the tunnel of life.

"You bastard," Neji coughed, spitting out water as he dried himself.

"Bastard? Oh, ho ho ho, really?" sneered Naruto.

Hinata screamed in fury, "SHUT UP, YOU GIGANTIC ASSHOLE!"

Kisame and Itachi glared at her. Rookie Nine (remaining members) stared at her. Tsunade smiled secretly. The senseis, too, gave a faint trace of pride.

"I used to fucking love you! Now I think you're a damn asswipe! You bastard, why did you betray Konoha?!"

Naruto stared at her, his eyes cold and hardening. Akatsuki knew what was happening.

Inevitably, they backed away. Konoha's shinobi noticed the movement. "Hinata, run!" commanded Tsunade.

"NO!" was Hinata's fierce reply. "I swear I will kill the man I once loved!"

"You…a dumb Hyuuga…thinks you can beat the strongest member of Akatsuki?" Naruto said in a deadly voice.

"I surpass the leader, though I am not leader, and you dare to stand against me?" Naruto's voice began to rise as his chakra began to crackle and spark black sparks.

Tsunade's eyes widened when a tower of red and black chakra rose over Naruto. She satred at Naruto, her voice blocked in her throat.

Hinata, however, was not afraid of the towering energy. She spat venomously, "You're stupid if you think I'll be afraid of that!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Die, weakling," he said.

Hinata choked out a mouthful of blood as Naruto sent a roaring fox-headed fist into her stomach.

The blond kicked and battered Hinata without his chakra. When he was finished, he threw her limp body at Neji's feet. "Keep the broken body, I have no use for something as weak as that," Naruto said icily.

Neji felt Hinata's body and was shocked to find that her skull had been crushed and all the bones were shattered. Bruises and cuts marred her pale skin and blood was sprayed all over her front. An especially large fragment of Hyuuga bone impaled her throat.

That was enough for Neji. He dropped Hinata's body and stood up, hate burning clearly in his eyes. "I…will avenge…my cousin Hinata…with your death!" he roared, speeding at Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14: Godaime's Words

Chapter Fourteen: Godaime's Words

Naruto, unfazed, calmly stood on his ground as Neji blindly charged at him. "So careless, the Hyuuga Clan…" he murmured. "Soon to be extinct, I'm afraid."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Neji roared.

Naruto sighed, and finger-punched Neji into Tsunade, forcing both to crash to the ground.

"Do you see? I am Akatsuki's best member, though I haven't the type of mind as a strategist. That's why the leader is leader."

"Do I care?! You fucking _murdered_ my cousin!"

Naruto blurred his hands and yelled, "Katon: Shinsei Fushicho Hi Katana (Fire Style: Sacred Phoenix Fire Sword)!"

A phoenix appeared from out of the blue and transformed into a golden, phoenix-crested sword. Flames burst out from the sword and blazed its glory.

Neji gasped when he saw the sword, but it was too late to stop. Naruto plunged the sword deep into Neji's chest, burying the blade into his heart.

"NO!" Tsunade screamed, horrified.

Neji's eyes were blank as he fell, forever etched with shock and hatred. Perhaps he met everybody else in hell…

"The transvestite…is dead," Naruto announced, retracting the sword.

"Now all that is left…is the Legendary Sucker, the Konoha senseis, and the rookies," said Itachi.

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled.

She stormed forward and thrust her finger at Naruto. Naruto grabbed her hand and said, "Watch where you're pointing, you hag."

Tsunade was enraged by this comment and punched the younger man across the ruins. Naruto smirked and landed with the grace of a leopard.

Both blondes glared at each other. "You…damn traitor," huffed Tsunade.

"Traitor? Look who's talking!" snorted Naruto.

Tsunade said, "Why can't you be the same twelve year old boy you were ten years ago?"

"I'll never change," Naruto answered firmly. "I'm as good as ice."

Lee stepped forward and yelled loudly, "That doesn't mean your flames of youth should be encased in a heart of bitterness! Let your heart shine brightly!"

"Shut up, you horrible spandex-wearing freak," said Naruto.

TenTen wore a look similar to how one would look with bulging eyes.

Lee was shocked. "How can you say I'm a spandex-wearing freak? This suit is a sign of my youth!"

"Whatever," said Naruto.

"Then I shall force myself to use the Lotus!" Lee cried.

"Shut the fuck up already," said Naruto.

Lee started to unwrap the bandages, but Gai shouted, "Lee! Do not use that technique!"

"But…"

"Naruto! No more killing! Please!" Tsunade begged.

"It's too late, you old hag," Naruto said. "Just admit it."

Godaime changed. Her expression grew cold and barren. She spoke quietly, hate replacing her pleading eyes, "So, you'll never change, will you?"

"No. Not after what this village has done to me, do you think I would still protect it?"

"I hate those who do not care for others," Tsunade said. "You reminded me of my boyfriend and my little brother…both wanted to become the Hokage. But they didn't change like you. They both died."

"My dream was crushed the moment I was driven from here…I decided to come back, with a fake smile on. I hate the likes of this village, but it is no more than few shinobi left. Look! The villagers are all dead now."

"Goddamn it, Naruto, can't you understand?! I want you back!" screamed Tsunade, unable to withhold the truth any longer.

"You're the only one, then," Naruto, murmured. "Sasuke and I were rivals, Sakura haed me, Ino hated me, Hinata was stupid and frail, and she loved me. But I hate weaklings. Suna is different. They accept me there, which I have protected in return."

Lee, who couldn't bear watching Naruto speak the truth any longer, threw himself at the blonde. "No, Lee!" Gai yelled, rushing after his favorite student, but wasn't in time.

Naruto watched as Lee hurtled furiously at him. When he got close, Naruto punched a hole through the green beast's chest. Blood gushed out and Lee crumbled to the ground with a thud.

He turned to TenTen and the running Gai. Naruto leaped out of the way as Gai tried to use the Konoha Senpuu (Leaf's Whirlwind Kick) on him. He used the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) to get behind Gai and whack him in the head.

"Gai-sensei!" TenTen cried.

Naruto flung a shuriken at her. TenTen used her weapons scroll to deflect and attack. Naruto pulled out a folded demon shuriken and opened it up. Inside each blade was a senbon needle.

Naruto took out the senbon and threw the shuriken at her. She dodged it, but didn't see the four senbon coming.

Two punctured her neck and two punctured her vital points. TenTen fell, dead, surprised look frozen on her face.

Tsunade couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling as blood entered her vision.

"Naruto…s-stop it. W-w-why?" she quivered, in fear of the crimson liquid staining the ground.

"Because it is necessary," he said.

Tsunade snapped at last. "SCREW YOU, YOU DAMN RETARD! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! FUCK YOUR ENORMOUSLY DARK EGO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW!"

Naruto chuckled bitterly. "And leave you alive? I think not," he said.

Tsunade stormed at him and grabbed his neck. "I SWEAR I WILL SUFFOCATE YOU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD," she threatened.

"Go ahead, I won't die," said Naruto.

Tsunade took a deep breath and, with her enormous strength, crushed Naruto's throat. "Too slow, old hag," said Naruto's voice.

The Naruto she crushed turned into water. "Water clone!" she gasped. "Shit!"

Naruto grabbed her throat and put a sharp kunai against it. "Game over," he said.

Tsunade clenched her jaws together and forcefully punched Naruto's arm. He swore colorfully and socked Tsunade in the gut. Coughing, she forced herself up.

Naruto jammed his heel into her midsection, knocking the air from her lungs as she hailed the ground with scarlet blood.

She hurled. Tsunade shakily stood up and summoned Kazuya, the slug. "H-help me," she coughed.

"Tsunade-sama!" cried the slug.

"A slug? Pathetic!" Naruto laughed.

"Who're you calling pathetic, you arrogant, bratty, little, wormy fox?!" shrieked Kazuya.

"I didn't hate you, Tsunade, or Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, TenTen, or anyone. But that changed because they turned against me," said Naruto.

He slowly advanced on the shaking Tsunade and the large slug.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" Naruto yelled, slamming his palm on the ground after biting his thumb.

Three foxes appeared and asked, "Naruto-sama, what now?"

"Kitsune, Butakai, Kitzuki…rip these people to shreds while I play with Godaime and the slug."

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" they chorused. For all know that these foxes were the human-eating kind.

"Fuck!" cursed the remaining members of the Rookie Nine.

The foxes rushed through the crowd, ripping and tearing apart all the human flesh in reach.

All the while, Tsunade stared at the dying shinobi as Naruto let out an evil laugh that just might be his last.


	15. Chapter 15: Hell's Bonds

Chapter Fifteen: Hell's Bonds

Tsunade slumped against Kazuya and whispered, "I will kill that little bastard."

Naruto said, "That's enough, Kitsune, Butakai, and Kitzuki. You may torture Godaime and Kazuya now."

Kitzuki, eager for more blood, raced towards Tsunade. Butakai followed the happy fox. Kitsune shook her head and sighed.

She followed the two as they leaped over the ground, jaws bared and spit flying. Tsunade used her fist to brutally punch Butakai. The fox howled in pain.

Kitzuki was angry at Tsunade and she butted her head into Tsunade's stomach. "D-damn it," Tsunade coughed.

Kitsune set her jaw firm with determination. Inspired by hatred towards the female blonde, Kitsune raced speedily at the medic and sunk her sharp fang into Tsunade's arm.

Tsunade screamed in agony as Kitsune's teeth tore through her flesh. "Get…off…of…me!" she yelled loudly, shaking her hand with each word.

Butakai, though injured, managed to garb hold of Tsunade's other arm, rendering her useless.

Naruto said coldly, "Tsunade, it's time to experience things that are far worse than you can imagine…Yama Tsuki Henge!"

Naruto sprouted gray fur and four sets of claws. Red eyes replaced the icy blue orbs and he himself transformed into a huge, nine tailed, gray fox.

"Shit…" Tsunade muttered.

"Yes, correct, Tsunade, you're going to die here," chuckled the booming voice. 

"Shut up!" she yelled. Tsunade was mad and, with one fling, tossed the two foxes off and she packed a heavy punch to Kitzuki for butting her in the stomach.

Kitzuki let out a painful yap before puffing away. Naruto cursed a bit before he charged at Tsunade. The Godaime kicked his jaw and punched him in the snout.

Naruto turned his slitted eyes towards her, a smirk decoration his mouth. **"Die, Tsunade!"** he said, swishing his tails at her.

_Crack!_ Tsunade screamed as a tail cracked her arm bones. Naruto lashed again, sending Tsunade crashing into the ground. She couldn't move anymore; she was paralyzed.

Naruto towered over her, bringing one of his gray tails down hard on her midsection. **"I have a question, Tsunade, and you will answer me,"** said Naruto.

"What? I won't answer you in a million years!" she spat.

Naruto de-transformed and said lowly, "So you wish for death rather than to stay and see your loved people die?"

"Shut up!" she screeched, lunging at him. Pain shot through her body and she collapsed. "D-damn you," she coughed, blood spilling from her mouth.

Kitsune and Butakai raced to Naruto's side. Naruto ordered for them to kill her. "I sentence you to death by fox, Tsunade," said Naruto.

"I haven't chosen yet! I…cough…want to kill you…" Tsunade choked, using her healing jutsus to heal her body.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So you want to murder me? Go ahead and try it," he threatened, pulling out his sword. "Katon: Shinsei Fushicho Hi Katana (Sacred Phoenix Fire sword)!"

Flames engulfed the blade and shaped into a phoenix form. "Die!" Naruto shouted, driving the sword into Tsunade's chest.

She let out a scream of pain before closing her eyes and slipping down, dead. Kazuya disappeared, her summoner on the ground, bleeding in death still.

Chouji roared in fury, "Naruto, you killed the Godaime! What happened to you, you sonnova–"

"Who are you call me one, you sonnova meatball tank," said Naruto.

Chouji was mad at the insult, and used his meatball tank technique. Naruto blurred his hands, saying in an eerie voice, "Kuchiyose no Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin (Replacement Summoning, Shadow Clone)!"

Instantly the summoning scroll summoned two Gamabuntas, one real and one shadow clone. Naruto rode on top of Gamabunta's head.

Chouji didn't see the frog boss; he was too busy rolling towards them. "Let's go, Boss!" said the dark Naruto. Though he was evil, he still respected the frog boss.

Naruto jumped down for a split second, grabbing the sacred blade from Tsunade's chest. He leaped back on Gamabunta's head and they started forward. Naruto waited until they were close to Chouji.

Gamabunta stopped in his tracks and let Naruto jump down from his towering head. Naruto sped ahead and buried his blade into the rolling meatball tank.

Chouji screamed as blood seeped through the wound and coated his fat body. "Sh-Shikamaru…I-I…"

He fell on his knees and coughed out blood, spraying the floor. "Shit…" he cursed, watching Naruto as he swung the sacred sword down. Chouji closed his eyes, feeling the edge of the cold steel on his back.

Naruto mercilessly (and unemotionally) cut Chouji in half, spraying blood all around (A/N: Don't blame me for writing this)

Shikamaru was in an untamable rage after watching his friend die. He took the time Naruto was standing still with and used the Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Bind Technique).

He rushed at Naruto, eyes blazing with the fury he held, uncontrollable hatred, and blinding anger. Shikamaru ran at Naruto, his technique dispelled by the complex hatred he had for the former Konoha shinobi.

"Shikamaru…amusing that you should try to kill me," said Naruto.

_Shikamaru, the shadow genius…_Naruto mused.

"Shut the fuck up, you sonnova bitch!" raged Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, the lazy genius… 

Everything went in slow motion, as if time stopped. Naruto, who dug his fingers through Shikamaru's neck.

The lazy Shogi genius died, Naruto's fingers covered with crimson blood. Gamabunta and his clone were standing on the side.

Naruto dismissed them after killing Shikamaru.

He turned to face the shinobi that weren't dead yet, a dangerous glint seen in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16: Copy Ninjas Don't Die

Chapter Sixteen: Copy Ninjas Don't Die

The jounin senseis and Konohamaru's academy companions watched warily as Naruto advanced on them. Konohamaru was shaking as he thought about Naruto's betrayal.

"N-Naruto-niisan…why?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why? I haven't told you why, but it wouldn't matter anyway…you're going to die here!" roared Naruto. He shot forward and punched Konohamaru hard, sending the academy cadet flying.

Kakashi lifted up his hitai-ate, revealing the Sharingan. Naruto turned toward him, his gaze steady and calm.

"Are you going to kill me, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked. Kakashi stood his ground, wondering what Naruto was planning.

Naruto chuckled bitterly. "Such irony…if you are going to kill me, you'd be killing the last of your students…and you already know who I really am…"

"Shut up! Just…shut up…" Kakashi said, remembering the incident with Kyuubi and Yondaime.

"You still hate him, don't you?" taunted Naruto. Kakashi clutched his head as memories flowed painfully through them.

"Shut up!" he yelled, finally losing it. "Chidori!"

Naruto stood stock still as Kakashi sped towards him, Chidori blazing in his hand.

"You think that will take me down?" Naruto asked coldly. "Think again, Hatake." Naruto summoned chakra into his hand, creating a swirling ball of chakra.

_Shit!_ Kakashi thought as he aimed at Nauto. The Rasengan spun into his stomach, spinning him backwards. Konohamaru looked up to see Kakashi flying at him.

"Aaaaaaaah!" he yelled, moving aside so Kakashi wouldn't hit him. Kakashi landed with a crash into a tree.

"Naruto…you may be my last student…but you're the most evilest," Kakashi said, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Like I care. Things happen, Kakashi, children are growing people and adults die the faster. However, I killed my own teammates with Itachi's help," said Naruto.

"You…why? Naruto, what caused you to be so destructive?" asked Kakashi.

"_WHY?!_ Kakashi, you know the reason why!" snarled Naruto.

"Because…why Kyuubi?" said Kakashi, his gaze averting to Naruto's stomach area, where the seal was hidden.

"This village…or what it was before I destroyed it…treated me like a piece of fucking crap!" he hissed.

Kakashi stared at him. "The…villagers…I've always noticed…they glare at you…but that doesn't mean they…hurt you…"

"Didn't hurt me? Exactly the opposite," laughed Naruto.

"When I was four, the orphanage kicked me out. When I was six, the villagers tried to kill me. When I was eight, I was ignored by everyone at the academy except for Iruka. When I was twelve, Sakura would never acknowledge me. When I ran away, the people of Sunagakure didn't ignore me or nothing. They accepted me for who I am. That's why I love the village."

Iruka screamed, "Naruto! Are you really going to kill everyone here? Even those who didn't do a thing?"

Naruto shook his head. "Iruka-sensei…I won't kill you. You've never done a thing wrong in my life, so I would choose not. But Kakashi never truly trained me, he was too busy with a retard like Sasuke. I went under the apprenticeship of Jiraiya before I ran away."

He smiled sadly, turning away from them to look at the sky. "I want to…no, that can never be achieved now. Not for me…"

Kurenai stepped forward and tried to cast genjutsu on Naruto. "Kurenai," he said. "Don't try it."

"You stepped Tsunade-sama!" she said angrily. "She was like a mother to you! And you won't kill Iruka?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Naruto didn't say a thing at first, but he slowly looked at Kurenai. "So what do you propose to do? I sent Tsunade to hell already…nothing can bring back the dead."

Kakashi replayed the words over and over in his head. _"When I was four, the orphanage kicked me out. When I was six, the villagers tried to kill me. When I was eight, I was ignored by everyone at the academy except for Iruka. When I was twelve, Sakura would never acknowledge me. When I ran away, the people of Sunagakure didn't ignore me or nothing. They accepted me for who I am. That's why I love the village."_

"Naruto…I'm sorry. I should've…should've trained you. But Sasuke had the Sharingan, so I needed to help him. I…I would train you because your father was my sensei…" he said.

"I don't need any more training, Kakashi. I know how to block the Sharingan. I also have mastered more jutsus than you ever could know."

"But–"

"Kakashi, your excuses are lame! How do you expect to defeat me, when I have murdered the Hokage?" Naruto said murderously.

Kakashi realized what he said. "…No…"

"Yes, Kakashi…Konoha will die…" said Naruto. His look then changed to one of disgust.

"Feh…serves it right…but I…I can't kill Iruka-sensei," muttered Naruto.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Naruto, why…?"

"Because I…he…acknowledged me for who I was. Not some evil demon or Kyuubi brat. I have no value for you, Kakashi-sensei. You, who taught Sasuke the Chidori, but not me!"

"N-Naruto, there's still a chance to–"

"To what?!" he roared. "To change things back?! Fuck you!"

Everybody was deadly still. Kakashi stared at Naruto, his face registering extreme shock.

"N-Naruto," he choked. "How could you?"

"How could I? No, how could _you?!_" Naruto raged. He attacked Kakashi swiftly, throwing the copy ninja backwards, smashing him into Asuma.

Iruka collapsed to his knees. Naruto's look sudden turned into fear. "Iruka-sensei? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Naruto, but why did you betray Konoha?" Iruka asked quietly. He raised his face up to look at the blonde.

Naruto gazed at the ground. "Because Konoha…betrayed me," he answered softly, his eyes spilling pain.

Kurenai and Anko stared at the man, as if they were deceived. "What do you mean…betrayed?" interrogated Anko.

"Villagers tortured me. People ignored me. Shinobi attack me. Everything is involved with me," said Naruto. His face clenched in a way that reminded Kakashi of the pain.

"But is…was…it that severe?" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah. I couldn't do anything. I was scared. Sakura hated me, Sasuke was better than me. I was never a favorite. So I ran away. Ironic, isn't it?"

The wind started to whirl around the group as Naruto stared at them all, beholding the pain and loneliness behind his emotionless mask…


	17. Chapter 17: Home Sweet Home Suna

Chapter Seventeen: Home Sweet Home; Sunagakure

Naruto stared at them, his eyes narrowed from his mask. "I can't help, but hate it!" he hissed.

Kakashi and Iruka stepped forward and tried to talk him out of killing anymore. "Naruto, you've killed enough already, I don't want to see you as a mindless killing machine!" Iruka said, hugging him.

Kakashi put a firm hand on his shoulder, muttering, "Naruto…as much as you think of Konoha –or what _was_ Konoha–, don't allow yourself to betray the people who…"

"Who what?" said Naruto. He moved, releasing Iruka's arms from his body. He moved Kakashi's hand away.

"They simply…were fools," said Kakashi. "But Tsunade loved you like she loved her little brother, but your killing as led to her hating you and dying. Your friends, people who have either shunned you or acknowledged you…you killed them. We're the only ones left."

Kurenai spoke up, "Naruto, it's not just hatred you must possibly feel, but loneliness. We understand; we know how it feels."

"Do you?" questioned Naruto. "How could you…when all of your fucking asses should be bleeding. No one will stop me from doing what I desire most…to kill Konoha forever, to ruin the work of Shodaime and Nidaime…"

"Naruto, stop!" pleaded Iruka.

Naruto flinched visibly. _Can I…can I trust Iruka-sensei?_ He looked hesitantly at Iruka, then Kakashi.

"I…I-I…I can't stop, I won't stop. Not now, not ever!" Naruto said, his voice raising.

Iruka kneeled to the ground, his hopes of crushing Naruto's crazed love for killing dispersed.

Kakashi simply took out his precious book and started reading. Acting on pure instinctive hatred for impure, perverted books, evilly porn and perverted down to the core, written by a mega pervert who peeks at women, Naruto grabbed the book and ripped it to shreds.

"Kakashi!" he yelled. "You aren't going to read one book more about that!"

Anko said, "Pervert."

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!! IF YOU EVER READ A BOOK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME, YOU AND YOUR UNATTRACTIVE ASS ARE GOING TO BE PUNCHED TO HELL!!!!!" screamed Kurenai.

Kakashi shivered as he felt Kurenai's immense killer intent. Iruka wanted his ears to stop ringing so he could talk again.

Naruto snorted feverishly and said, "I guess no more killing then? Wrong! Later I will."

"Where are you going to go now?" asked Kakashi.

"Back home," answered Naruto. He disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"I could've sworn he was Yondaime," coughed Anko. "The way he looks…the way he learn that move…it's a coincidence."

"What is?" said Iruka. "Naruto being Yondaime's son?"

"The answer, yes, the question…no," said Kakashi, gazing at the sky.

Naruto arrived at Sunagakure two hours later. "Oi, Gaara, I'm back!" he said as he walked into the Kaekage's office.

"About time," Gaara growled (he went back to his home during the massacre). "I'm being glomped more and more by this stupid paperwork!"

Naruto laughed lightly. "Do you have the keys?" he asked.

Gaara rummaged in the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He tossed a ring of keys to Naruto and said, "Same room."

Naruto walked to the giant Kazekage manor, jingling his keys. His footsteps were diaphanous as he retreated into his room.

He placed the keys on the dresser top and stared at a dusty picture. He brushed the thick layer of dust away and stared sadly at who was in the picture.

It was a picture of Team Seven. Kakashi, in the backround, had both hands on the boys' heads, Sakura was smiling with her eyes closed, and him and Sasuke were glaring at each other.

"That was then," he said softly. "This is now."

Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Genma, Ibiki, Shino, and Konohamaru were sitting around a campfire. Each were thinking their own thoughts about Naruto.

_Naruto-niisan, what happened to you?_ Konohamaru

_Naruto, I will kill you because you killed my teammates…_ Shino

_I hope he's okay in Suna._ Kakashi

_Naruto, I wish I could stay with you._ Iruka

_I wonder how Naruto could kill so easily…_ Kurenai

_That blond man…something's up with him._ Genma

_The guy is going to kill himself._ Asuma

_I wonder…does Naruto hate snakes?_ Anko

_I can't believe he was such a loudmouthed brat before._ Ibiki.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Konohamaru jumped up and threw a kunai in it.

"Ow!" they heard a familiar voice say.

A white haired man walked about, clutching the kunai. "Geez…who threw that at me?" he grumbled.

"Jiraiya-sama!" cried Iruka.

"Huh? Who are you?" questioned a confuzzled Konohamaru. "I've never seen you before…are you a pervert?"

"Why, yes! I happen to be the great, legendary Jiraiya! Master of perverts! Author of Icha Icha Paradise! Supreme sannin! Mega perv! Hohoho, I am the one…and only…legendary sannin Jiraiya!" he said, doing a little dance.

Everybody sweatdropped. "Er, sir, you are really dumb," said Konohamaru.

"What did you say, you insolent little whelp?!" yelled Jiraiya. He grabbed Konohamaru by the scruff of his scarf.

"Yagh, let go of me, you stupid pervert!" Konohamaru said, flailing.

"Konohamaru, you are a man! Fight back!" commanded Kurenai.

The said grandson of Sandaime punched, kicked, bopped, or flailed. Jiraiya finally let go, getting a powerful bop in the nose.

Naruto tiredly dragged himself into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Kyuubi snickered in his mind.

Gaara came in soon, turning in for the night. He walked to the other bed, his bed, on the other side.

"Oh, shut up, I hate you…" mumbled Naruto in his sleep.

Gaara laughed in his mind when he heard that. He settled in and fell asleep (Gaara normally doesn't sleep, right? But Kyuubi made it so he could).

In Naruto's mind, while he was asleep, he talked with Kyuubi. _Hey, fox, train me some more!_

You idiot, not now! Kyuubi, you're being a… 

_**A retard? No, I have nothing more to train you on!**_

Oh. Well, in that case we should learn more, shouldn't we? Like how? Any suggestions, kit? No…how about weight training some more? You're already wearing 800 lb! Are you sure? 

_Yeah, I'm totally sure!_

How about we use gravity weights? What are those? 

_I'll show you when you wake up._

_That's probably gonna be in a long time…_

_You said it, kit._

Naruto woke up three hours later, ready to get the gravity weights Kyuubi spoke about.

**This chapter is probably the longest by far…but oh well.**


	18. Chapter 18: Weight Training

Chapter Eighteen: Weight Training

Naruto walked down the bustling street and went into a shop on the far end. "Five gravity weights, each a different weight," said Naruto.

The shopkeeper disappeared into the back of the store. Numerous crashes could be heard until he came back out, carrying five iron flats. "Here," he said, placing them on the counter.

Naruto dug out the money required for the weights. He counted it out and handed it to the shopkeeper, who stored the money in the safe.

He thanked the man and walked back to the manor. Naruto went to his room and asked Kyuubi how to do the training.

Hey, fox, how do you train with these? 

_First you have to get used to them! The basic; the lightest weight, kit._

Which is? You idiot, the lightest one is the 50 lb! What?! Crap! 

_**Don't crap in here, it'll smell!**_

_Wasn't gonna! Now shut up and let me concentrate, you damn fox._

Naruto heaved a spectacular sigh. "Fifty pounds already?" he groaned. "On top of that, I'm wearing 800 lb of regular weights!"

He spent the rest of the day running around Sunagakure, adjusting to the gravity weights. At dusk, he dragged himself back to his room, where Gaara was waiting for him. "Naruto, how's Kyuubi?" asked the Kazekage.

"Ah, he's teaching me to train with gravity weights," said Naruto. He slumped against the wall, and muttered two words, "I'm beat."

Jiraiya glared at Konohamaru. "You little whelp, I'm going to beat you into a pulp!" he threatened.

"Oh yeah? Would you still beat me up even if you found out I was the grandson of Sandaime?" Konohamaru asked angrily.

Jiraiya relaxed. "You're Konohamaru, aren't you? Well, in my case, I don't harm anyone related to a Hokage."

"Did you harm Naruto, Jiraiya?" asked Iruka.

"Er, no…" he said.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "What about that incident Naruto told me about, where you _threw him off a cliff?_"

Konohamaru gasped. "You threw Naruto-niisan off a cliff?! He could've died!"

"I was trying to awaken the Kyuubi!" said Jiraiya. "And he summoned Gamabunta!"

"On his first try?" said Kurenai. "But he's the toad boss, isn't he?"

"Yeah…I was teaching him the Kuchiyose no Jutsu at that time," said Jiraiya.

"What did you do to him, Jiraiya?!" Konohamaru sobbed.

Jiraiya frowned and said, "I tapped his hitai-ate and he flew right off the cliff."

Konohamaru couldn't take the news any more. He ran at Jiraiya and screamed, "How dare you do that to Naruto-niisan, you pervert!"

Kurenai grabbed his scarf and said, "Let it go, Konohamaru."

The academy cadet whirled around and began beating his tiny fists against Kurenai's stomach. "Don't you care?!" he yelled.

The red-eyes jounin growled irritatingly. "Konohamaru! Narutp survived the blow; is there such a problem of him being thrown off a cliff that affects you?"

Konohamaru screamed, "He could have died!"

"But he didn't," said Jiraiya.

Naruto woke the next morning and slipped into his clothes. He saw Gaara in his Kazekage robes already, and sitting airily at the desk. "Any new missions today, Gaara?" asked the jinchuuriki.

"No, and I'm finally finished with all the damned paperwork!"

"Great, now, what should we do today?"

"Don't ask me. Maybe you should cause more destruction?" Gaara suggested.

"I already got my revenge on Konohagakure. I didn't want to kill Tsunade-baachan, but she left me no choice," Naruto said.

"You killed a sannin?! Naruto, are you insane?!" Gaara shouted.

"No, I'm not, Gaara, but you were when we were kids at the Chuunin exams. You were mentally insane, and you had that abnormal scowling look, not to mention you threatened to kill everybody," Naruto replied.

Gaara close his eyes, reminiscing the memories, "That's right. I was bloodthirsty and sleepless. But that was because of Shukaku, stupid raccoon."

"Okay, now I need to frickin' train with those heavy gravity weights. Kyuubi-sensei is going all out on me!" Naruto groaned.

_Shut up, kit! You need it._

_Oh, gimme a break, Kyuubi. You always pushed me hard._

I did, indeed. But I want you to become the world's most powerful shinobi! 

_You mean the world's most terrorizing assassin._

Whatever, just get to work! 

Naruto bid Gaara good day before he shot to the training grounds of Suna.

Jiraiya said, "Why don't we visit Naruto?"

Konohamaru's dull, angry, pissed off eyes brightened eagerly and he jumped up, yelling, "Yeah! Let's go find Naruto-niisan!!"

Kurenai sighed. "Fine, Let's go to Sunagakure no Sato," she said.

They packed up and began down the road that lead to Suna. They arrived an hour later. A guard halted them and asked sternly, "Where are you headed?"

"Out of my way, unless you wish to face the wrath of the sannin Jiraiya! That's me!" Jiraiya roared.

The guard's stern face turned to fright. "Y-you! The sannin Jiraiya! Yah!!!!!! W-what d-do you w-want?"

"Let us pass…and I will spare you. We are here to see Naruto," growled Jiraiya.

The guard smiled, "Oh, you're here to see Naruto-sama? He's Kazekage-dono's faorite person!"

"Kazekage-dono? You mean Gaara?" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah, Gaara-sama," said the guard. He stepped aside and let them pass.

They walked to the Kazekage's office, where they found Gaara and Naruto chatting furiously.

"Yo, Naruto!" Jiraiya said.

"Eh?! Ero-sennin, what the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at his perverted sensei.

"We just came for a visit, that's all," said Jiraiya.

The day ended with Jiraiya and co talking with Gaara and Naruto.

**More killing later, when Sunagakure no Sato is at war with Kumogakure no Sato and Amegakure no Sato.**

**Thank you, and please review! No flames, if I may request.**


	19. Chapter 19: War! Suna vs Ame vs Kumo!

Chapter Nineteen: War! Suna v.s. Ame v.s. Kumo!

Naruto was training with Kyuubi again. This time, he was using 100 lb weight. Naruto was currently doing 1000 pushups.

_That's right, kit. Four hundred forty two to go. If you finish, I'll teach you a new jutsu of mine._

That kept Naruto going.

"So what's the plan? We've got Amegakure on our side; we're going to attack Sunagakure, right? If we succeed, we're attacking Iwagakure. Then we'll be the strongest in the world!"

"But what about that annoying fox brat? The one containing the legendary Kyuubi?"

"…We'll deal with him later. Let's focus on the destruction on Suna."

"Yes, sir."

Gaara looked up as the door to his office burst open. A frantic chuunin yelled, "We're under attack!" He stood up quickly, a snarl escaping his lips.

"They'll pay for attacking my village."

Naruto joined them, an angry, yet firm look etched on his dirty face. "What the hell are those bastards doing attacking the peaceful home of Suna?! I will slaughter them!"

He disappeared in a rush of yellow, headlong into the forces of Ame and Kumo. He viciously attacked them, decapitating at least one hundred heads in a single slice. Naruto flung several shuriken into four Amegakure chuunin. They fell, blood dripping down.

Gaara arrived to the scene, using his sand to crush massive amounts of the troops. Blood sprayed everywhere as Suna fought back. It was going to be one of the biggest bloodsheds known to history.

Jiraiya didn't like slaughtering or assassinating that much, but if he had to, he'd do it. He spotted Naruto killing wildly, raining blood on the ground.

His stomach twisted at the sight of so much blood being spilled, but he bravely attacked them.

Anko shot several snakes from her sleeves, their fangs sinking into the ninjas' bodies, poisoning them.

Kakashi used Chidori to slaughter fifty shinobi in a single shot. He used kunai and shuriken to fell the ninja he fought with.

Iruka nearly vomited when he saw all that blood. He staggered backwards, blindly flinging kunai in random directions. He turned pale when the kunai kill ten shinobi.

Shino sent his bugs to battle while he was shielding Konohamaru from harm. The Third's grandson was unconscious from a harsh kick to the head.

As time went on, Naruto and the others started to wear out of chakra. Blood gushed over the ground in torrents. It also corroded the air in flecks.

Gaara used his sand over and over again to crush the ninja with his Subakukyu (Desert Coffin). Naruto was so exhausted, his body screamed for him to stop. Kakashi was out of chakra and mentally tired. Iruka was about to faint. Shino couldn't hold on anymore. Konohamaru was still unconscious. Anko just about used up all her chakra. Jiraiya was almost out. Asuma had still one percent of his chakra. At least enough to hang onto their lives.

Amegakure and Kumogakure were running low on shinobi. So were Sunagakure. The desert in which Suna was in was dyed red with blood that war.

Iwagakure heard of it and came to Suna's rescue. They fought against Kumo and Ame. Kirigakure also heard of the great war, and helped Suna, because they hated Kumo and Ame.

Blood rained on the corpses. Real watery rain came in floods, burying the dead bodies under the desert sand. Kirigakure, which was known for its supreme silent killing techniques, murdered several hundred Ame troops.

Gaara and Naruto both collapsed. They were exhausted mentally and physically, and they were nearly out of chakra. Gaara raised his head to glare at the oncoming army of Kumo shinobi, and he made one last Subakukyu before fainting. Naruto, because of Kyuubi, healed quickly and replenished his strength. His eyes turned red with slits and he grew fangs and claws.

With inhuman speed, he rushed the shinobi and slaughtered the whole of them, dyeing his hands (if you could call them hands) red with his enemies' blood.

The war ended with Suna, Kiri, and Iwa victorious. Kumo and Ame were no more, save for two half-dead kages. Raikage and Amekage were on the brink of death.

Three days passed before Gaara woke up. Naruto was asleep on his bed, and he was in his own bed. Naruto looked almost unrecognizable under all those layers of dried, crusted blood.

Gaara noticed how peaceful he looked, but something in his hand caught his attention. Gaara carefully pried Naruto's hand open, smirking when he found a mangled heart. _You truly are a monster when you transform, Naruto…but I was, too._

Naruto stirred and he slowly opened his eyes. To Gaara's surprise, they were still red! And slitted! The blond-gone-red yawned, showing crimson canines. "You're finally awake, Gaara."

"Yes, but you don't appear to have changed…" Gaara said with a frown.

Naruto looked puzzled. "What do you mean? I'm still myself, right?"

"No, you are still yourself…but here, look in the mirror, Naruto."

Naruto went to the mirror and gasped when he found himself with his transformation effects. "Wha-what?! Nooooooo! They'll think I'm some kind of monster! And my blue eyes! What happened to them?!"

Gaara looked lost. "This is such a strange turn of events. We defeated Kumogakure and Amegakure with our allies Iwagakure and Kirigakure, but we totally massacred those two villages. Both you and I crushed thousands, but somehow, you ended up with your transformation."

Naruto glanced toward the window, in which showed the rising sun. "I must think…oh!"

He suddenly remembered about the remaining Konoha shinobi. "Shit! I hope Ero-sennin and the others made it out alive…"

He shot out of the room before Gaara could blink. _Looks like there are more things to Naruto that he has yet to tell. Until then, I shall wait…"_

Naruto almost broke into a rage when he found out that Iruka, Shino, Konohamaru, and Anko hadn't lived. "It's not fair! Why did Iruka-sense have to die?!" he screamed.

Kakashi and Jiraiya both explained what happened to their young successor. "Apparently, Iruka didn't have enough chakra to block all the attacks. I went to his defense, but he died shortly. Konohamaru and Shino went down because Shino's bugs weren't enough to help them. Konohamaru was an academy cadet, not even a genin…so of course he couldn't live. Anko was killed after her chakra ran out. The Raikage took her out."

Naruto growled, "Well, then damn them all to hell!"

"Naruto…" Jiraiya sighed. _Will he ever learn?_

No, Naruto would never learn. But he would probably understand, it was the start of another day.

Yay! I finished with this story, now I'm going to write a sequel! 

**MangaFreak15**


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello dear readers!**

**It's been nearly six years since I birthed this monstrosity of a fanfic. Yes, I said monstrosity. In fact, I think it SUCKS. And I have a very good reason to think that, since I wrote this thing when I was flippin' 12 years old. Holy Lord Almighty, what a morbid twelve year old. Yeah, I know. I'm eighteen now. But, that's not what I wrote this tiny little note for.**

**So, here's the thing. School doesn't start till the end of September. I'm currently lacking inspiration for my other stories, including my Hikaru no Go story (the next chapter is only about a third done), and so I was going through my old stories. This is the oldest one, and it is crap (no matter how many of you like it, I think it is CRAP).**

**So! I started doing a rewrite of it. Yeah, yeah, I know I tried to do rewrites of my other ones too, and ended up pausing them. But, can't say I didn't try. Anyways, after I post this note, I'm going to post the prologue for the rewrite. Hope you come and check it out, I tried to add some humor into it (just a tad). And the rewrite is going to be different, very different from the original. Less character deaths, and they'll probably be different, too.**

**That's all I really have to say. I just need to add in the line breaks to the prologue, then it'll be up. Feel free to write a review for this note if you want, or just save it for the prologue of the new rewrite.**

**Bye!**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
